Not Your Normal Fan
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Tom remembers the first time the three of them were together. No real plot… basically a PWP. Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz/OC. Slash and Twincest, more warnings inside. Don't like don't read.


**Title: Untitled**

**Pairings: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz/OC**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Language, roughness, slash, rated M for a reason peoples, twincest  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel. I am not saying any of this is real.  
**

**Summary: No real plot… basically a PWP. Tom remembers the first time they were together.**

**Note: If you don't any of the the above warnings DO NOT READ. I will not deal with Flaming so don't even bother!  
**

* * *

Tom hated these things he was so sick of interview after boring interview. It was always the same questions, the same type of slutty girls trying to get on Bill's good side, like if they impressed him he could get them in the 'in' crowd or better yet they thought they could get to Tom through Bill. Tom hated how everyone used Bill for something. They never wanted just Bill. They wanted something from Bill. That's why when HE came into the picture; Tom was so protective of his little brother.

His name was Robbie. Tom thought the kid has been after what everyone else was after, money, sex, or both. At first, Tom thought the guy was after him through Bill because he always seemed to light up when Tom came into the room. Now, he knew the reason. Robbie really only cared if Bill was happy, and Tom made Bill happy.

Tom smiled, remembering the first time Robbie had accidently walked in on the twins after one concert.

_Bill had been in Tom's lap, half dressed with only leather pants on, his wet hair dripping down his back leaving shiny streaks. Tom had been sucking and nibbling on Bill's neck when Bill has moaned out._

"_Robbie, don't leave." _

_Tom had immediately stopped and whipped around to look at the door, fearing the worst. Tom had tightened his hands on Bill's waist. He knew bill was already attached to the boy and was fearful of how Bill would react if, or rather when, the kid left in disgust because of what he had just seen. Bill reached his hand out to Robbie and whispered. _

"_Please don't leave Robbie."_

_To Tom's astonishment the boy had taken Bill's hand and let him pull him closer to them. He guided Robbie around and into a seated position on the arm of the chair at Tom's right. Tom had watched, fascinated that Robbie hadn't runaway yet, as Bill grabbed his lied, just behind his knee, and pulled it over the arm of the chair before tangling his other hand in Robbie's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. _

_Tom's blood rushed downward. He never thought his baby brother making out with anyone else but himself would turn him on but it had. Tom pulled Bill's hips against his own, enticing a moan out of his brother and causing Robbie to pull away slightly. Bill took the opportunity to latch onto Robbie's neck, sucking and nibbling until he was sure he had left a mark. Suddenly Bill shifted back and tugged Robbie around, into their laps. Robbie let out an undignified squeak and turned bright red. _

_Tom groaned when the boy's leg rubbed against his hard cock. Not really thinking about it, Tom wrapped his hand around the back of Bill's neck and pulled him in for a kiss before turning and kissing Robbie as well. Tom wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He's never done this stuff with any male except Bill, but if it made Bill happy he's be happy. _

_Tom felt the weight on his legs lessen and pulled away to look at Bill. Bill was kneeling on the floor in front of them. Tom watched as his twin pulled Robbie's shirt over his head and then leaned in and whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush again. Bill pulled away and said. _

"_Please Robbie?" in this tiny voice that no one, not even Tom could resist. The boy shifted in Tom's lap and cautiously reached towards Tom's waist. _

_Instantly he knew what Bill had asked Robbie to do and held very still as the boy clutched the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. Robbie pulled it off and dropped it on the floor next to bill before he put his hands back in his lap and turned even pinker. Tom tried not to laugh. He definitely knew which one of the three of them was the least dominant and he took advantage of it by grabbing Robbie's chin and kissing him while his other hand roamed over his chest. Robbie shifted his hips and moaned into Tom's mouth. Tom took the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. Tom noted he tasted like chocolate and cherries. It reminded him that they had been offered cherry cheesecake smothered in chocolate. _

_Tom slipped his hand farther down his stomach to his waist band so he could unbutton Robbie's jeans and discovered why he had let out a moan. Tom's hand collided with Bill's, rubbing Robbie's erection through his tight jeans. Bill knocked Tom's hand away and growled. _

"_That's mine." _

_Tom smirked into Robbie's mouth and slid his hand back up away from what Bill was so interested in. Tomi knew not to argue with Bill to much when he had his mind set. _

_Bill might act like he was the one in charge but Tom knew exactly how to make Bill beg Tom to fuck him. Robbie moaned again and Tom pulled away to watch his little brother's administrations on Robbie. Bill leaned down and ran his tongue over the exposed skin just above his waist band. Bill popped the button open and unzipped them. He grabbed the waistbands of both his jeans and boxers and tugged them down over his hips. Bill dropped them on the floor and ran his hands up Robbie's bare thigh. Tom's eyes slid from Bill's face to Robbie's rock hard cock up to his face, which was red again. Tom caught Bill leaning down out of the corner of his eyes and swiftly grabbed his chin before he got anywhere close to his objective. _

"_I don't think it's fair that he's the only one naked Billa." _

"_Its fine," Bill tried to push Tom's hand away to continue what he wanted but Tom commanded. _

"_No, stand up." _

_He felt Robbie shiver in his lap and wanted to smirk, the boy really was the submissive one, but he knew if he didn't continue to stare at Bill with a serious face that bill wouldn't do what he wanted him to do. He did allow the smirk to grace his lips when Bill huffed and stood up. _

"_Good boy," He praised and his brother's already impossibly tight pants got tighter. Tom leaned down to Robbie's ear without taking his eyes off of Bill's. _

"_Take his pants off, now." The last word was a gentle command but still a command._

_Tom knew if Robbie was anything like his brother it would embarrass him but he would still do it because the order had turned him on. Robbie shifted into a better position to do what Tom told him to do. Tom tried to stifle the moan that wanted to escape as Robbie's movement pressed on his own erection. _

_Robbie reached up with trembling hands and unbuckled Bill's belt. He tugged on it and easily slid it out of the loops before tossing it to the side. The trembling in his hands got worse, which made Tom smile, as Robbie undid Bill's pants and started to pull them down. Tom leaned forward and whispered into Robbie's ear again._

"_Pull both his pants and underwear down together." _

_Robbie's trembling hands reached up to Bills waist band and slid the black leather pants down over his hips. The twins heard the intake of breath from Robbie as Bill's hard cock was released from its confines. Robbie's pushed Bill's jeans down until they slid to the floor on their own, and then settled back into tom's lap. _

"_Kick them out of the way Billa, and then step back." _

_Tom grabbed Robbie's hips and made him stand up, which make Robbie squeak at the unexpected movement. Tom ran his hands over Robbie's bare sides and down his legs before sliding them back up and standing up behind him. He grabbed his belt and unbuckled it. Then let his baggy jeans slip to the floor before kicking them aside. Tom pulled Robbie back against him. Both boys moaned as their bare bodies met. Bill made to move towards Tom and Robbie but Tom snapped. _

"_I didn't say you could move Billa!!"_

_Bill froze._

_Tom knew Bill was getting irritated by now and wanted to be able to touch and play with their little toy so he leaned down to Robbie's ear and started whispering again, Tom liked this game._

"_Kneel down but do NOT under any circumstances touch Billa. If you do there will be consequences."_

_Tom pulled away and stepped up to Bill's side as Robbie knelt down. Tom ran his hands down Bill's chest and wrapped his hand around hic cock. The stroked bill a few times, twisting his wrist, and made his brother moan. Tom smirked as he watched Robbie's eyes flicker between his and Bill's faces and what Tom was doing to Bill. Robbie bit his lip, which only made Tom smirk more. _

"_Billa, tangle your hand in Robbie's hair." _

_Tom couldn't stop the snicker when Robbie's breath hitched at his words and moaned when Bill's hand tighten in his hair. _

"_What do you want next Billa? Say it."_

"_I want him to suck me," Billa moaned. _

"_My hand isn't enough for you?" Tom growled, pretending to be pissed._

"_No, that's now what I meant." Bill cried as Tom pulled away from Bill. _

"_Yes it is. Let go of him Bill." When Bill didn't release Robbie's hair, Tom grabbed Bill's and yanked it back hard. "I said let go of him you stupid little slut." Bill released Robbie's hair and tom grabbed Bill's arm. He shoved him into the chair. "Don't move until I say so. You have a time out for misbehaving." Tom turned to Robbie. "Now are you going to be a good little slut and do as your told and…?" _

"_I did what…" -slap- Robbie gasped as Tom slapped Bill, though he hadn't hit Bill hard enough to even leave a red mark. _

"_Shut the fuck up bitch, I wasn't talking to you. Now where was I… oh yes, are you going to do as you are told and behave?" He asked Robbie nodded. "Good. Now kneel between his legs facing me." _

_Robbie never took his eyes off Tom as he scooted backwards until his back hit the chair between Bill's legs. Tom stood in front of him and started to stroke his cock slowly then rubbed the tip of his cock over Robbie's lips. He gasped and opened his mouth. Tom took advantage of is and pushed into Robbie's mouth. He tried to resist and push Tom away but Tom griped Robbie's hair and forced him to take all of it, making him gag. Bill tried not to but Tom heard the moan anyway. He reached for Bill and tangled his hand in this brother's hair before yanking him towards him and kissing Bill hard._

_Robbie moaned as he watched the twins kiss, sending vibrations up Tom's cock and making him moan into Bill's mouth. _

"_Tomi, I'm sorry I didn't mean your hand wasn't enough because it is, but will you please let me know what it feels like to be in his mouth? Please Tomiii! I want to feel what you are feeling. Please!" Bill begged. _

"_That's more like it." Tom smirked as he pulled out of Robbie's mouth. _

_Tom yanked Robbie around so he was facing bill. Then took his brother's stiff cock in his hand and rubbed the tip against Robbie's lips. Robbie opened his mouth eagerly and Tom pushed his head down onto Bill's cock, then pulled his head back and forced him to take Bill farther into his mouth, this time he made him gag. Robbie ran his hands up Bill's legs. Tom suddenly yanked Robbie away and shoved him face first on the floor. _

"_WHORE. I told you not to touch him." _

"_I'm sorry," Robbie whimpered. _

"_You should be" _

_Tom grabbed one of their shirts and tied Robbie's arms behind his back. Robbie turned onto his side._

"_Tomi, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise!" tom grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Bill's shirt, and stuffed it in his mouth. _

"_Shut the fuck up. You should have thought about it before you touched him." _

_Tom turned to Bill and yanked his twin off the chair and forced him to lie on his back next to Robbie. Tom knelt between Bill's legs and ran his hands up his body before pulling him up into a kiss. Robbie started to wiggle and make noises. Tom reached over and smacked his face. _

"_Stop it slut. Accept your punishment like Billa did." Robbie's eyes watered but he stopped wiggling around. _

_As Tom slid into his brother, all three of them moaned. Tom ran his nails along Bill's chest and stomach. Bill screamed and arched into Tom's hands. Tom heard Robbie whimper and moan, but ignored the boy in favor of the felling of sliding in and out of his little brother. _

"_Please Tomi…" Bill begged. _

"_Please what Billa?" Tomi grunted as he pushed into Bill hard and fast. _

"_Please let me fuck him. I want to be in him. Please." Bill begged as he stared between tom and Robbie. _

_Tom groaned at Bill's words and grabbed Robbie's arms and yanked him over Bill so Robbie was straddling his stomach. Bill reached up and yanked the gag out. Tom glared at him over Robbie's shoulder, as he untied his hands, but before he could complain Bill spoke up. _

"_I like the noises that come out of his mouth when I fuck him." Tom didn't even have to see Robbie's face to know it was probably beet red. He wasn't sure how he felt about knowing that Bill and Robbie had been sleeping together but he ignored it for now. _

_Tom yanked him backwards and positioned Bill's cock at his entrance. Bill attempted to push up into Robbie but Tom held his hips down. _

"_Push down on him, Robbie. Make him enter you." _

_Robbie pushed down slowly making Bill slide into him. They both let out a moan. Tom wasn't happy with how slow Robbie was going so he grabbed his hips and forced hem down on to Bill completely. Bill moaned and Robbie yelped at the action. As Robbie started to get used to the feeling, he started to roll his hips and Tom gripped his hips harder and lifted him up and then shoved him back down onto Bill's cock. Robbie put his hands on Bill's chest and Bill grabbed Robbie's hips as Tom shifted to get a better angle to thrust into his brother. Bill reached up and yanked Robbie down into a rough kiss. Tom raked his nails down Robbie's back, causing him to moan into Bill's mouth. Tom smirked; he had to admit his brother was right; he liked the noises that he could entice out of Robbie. After setting a steady pace, Tom grabbed Robbie's hips and med Robbie match his pace so that he was pushing down onto Bill as Tom thrust into his brother._

_Tom was close but was not going to e the first one to cum, so he slid his hand up Robbie's back and into his hair. He yanked Robbie back against him, forcing him down on Bill's cock and continued to thrust into his brother hard. Tom wrapped his hand tightly around Robbie's cock and stroke him fast, twisting his wrist to enhance the feeling. The motion was driving Robbie crazy. He reached back and dug his nails into Tom's hips, which accented more that Tom was still thrusting hard and fast into Bill. Tom yanked Robbie's head back onto his shoulder, leaned down, and sunk his teeth into Robbie's shoulder. The sensations were too much for Robbie, as he screamed and released over Bill's stomach and chest. Robbie's muscles clenching around Bill's cock as he came and Tom slamming into him caused Bill to call out and release inside of Robbie. Bill's muscles tightened around Tom, with that and the noises both boys were making, Tom thrust into Bill once more before cumming. _

_Tom and Robbie collapsed on the floor next to Bill. Robbie sighed as he snuggled up to Bill's side, rested his head on his chest, and then wrapped his arm over his stomach. Bill put his finger under Robbie's chin and gently tipped his head up and kissed him. _

"_I love you." _

_Robbie sighed._

"_I love you too." _

_Tom snuggled up to the boys and rested his head on his arm and wrapped his leg and other arm over both boys. _

"_Don't you love me too?" _

_Bill smiled and kissed Tom on the nose. _

"_Of course I love you too Tomi."_

"_Me too, Tomi." Robbie mumbled as he dozed off. _

"_Good because I have come to love you both very much." _

_Tom and Bill yawned at the same time and drifted off to sleep with smiles of their faces._

Tom blinked back to reality. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked and Bill smirked.

"You spaced out… we called your name like 4 times." Bill explained.

"Oh, what did you want?"

"I asked if you had found someone special yet; someone that you were willing to settle down for?" The skinny slut said in a silky voice.

Normally, Tom would answer with something along the lines of, 'No, I'm never going to settle down' but he looked at Bill for a minute and saw Robbie over Bill's shoulder standing off stage and he smiled and turned to the interview and said…

"I have actually found two someone's that I care for very much and would give the world to. I have always and will always belong to them." He looked at Robbie again… then at Bill and back at Robbie before turning to the female and saying… "I love them more than anything."


End file.
